ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Duck In Duckburg
Giant Duck In Duckburg is an episode of DuckTales 2017. Synopsis Tired of being called short, Scrooge uses a serum to boost his height, but it causes him to grow bigger and bigger whenever he gets angry (crying can cause Scrooge to grow faster). Plot At the money bin, Scrooge was in his money as he heard the noise. He went there to see Gyro making a serum. Gyro then explains the serum about how does it work. As Scrooge tries to get the book for Gyro, but fails, Gyro angrily said "What a short duck". Scrooge, confused, didn't know what he said at first, but when Gyro yells that Scrooge is short, storms out, Scrooge gets upset and takes the serum, and grew three times his original size. Gyro was shocked to see Scrooge, who's now bigger. At first, Scrooge liked it and tells Gyro "WHO'S SHORT NOW?!", but now, Scrooge realizes that the workers were escaping the place due to his growth. Gyro was laughing at him but he made Scrooge angry which causes him to grow bigger. Gyro was shocked and leaves the building. Meanwhile at the manor, Webby and Louie were watching the news about what happened to him, while Roxanne is baking cookies for them. Louie needs to talk to Roxanne about Scrooge being angry because of Gyro. Meanwhile, Scrooge breaks through his money bin and talks to himself "Oh my... me money bin.", he accidentally destroyed it. He gets out of his money bin and runs to the McDuck Manor. Scrooge runs as fast as he can. Meanwhile Huey was playing video game with Dewey, suddenly they stop playing. Dewey was looking at the window, shocked. Dewey then tells Huey about the shaking and hides. Suddenly, it stop. Dewey then heard that someone was knocking the door. Dewey opens the door and saying "Hello?", then he looks up to see Giant Scrooge. Dewey was scared and closes the door hardly. Huey ask Dewey why did he close the door and then he opens the door. Huey was hearing the scream that it was coming from outside. Huey went outside and looks up to see Scrooge. Roxanne got an idea, she decides to making a cure for Scrooge. Then, Scrooge heads to the city. Everyone was running for their lives and screaming in terror. Scrooge almost loses his balance, but luckily, he grabs onto the lamppost. Scrooge tried to not stepping someone and destroying the building. Meanwhile, Webby and Louie are talking to Roxanne about Gyro was making fun of Scrooge for being a short duck. When Gyro comes in the room, he notices the room are mess. Gyro was shocked, Webby tapping him on the back. Gyro turns around to see her. Gyro explains why he was calling Scrooge a short duck. Webby also asking him about what's going on the city. Gyro then said the city is in chaos. Gyro and Webby will find Scrooge before it's too late. At Duckburg, Scrooge tried to not stepping someone and destroying the city, but then Scrooge accidentally cause some chaos (like stepping on a car, breaking a building's window, and almost stepped on a phone booth). Cast *David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck *Jim Rash - Gyro Gearloose *Danny Pudi - Huey Duck *Bobby Moynihan - Louie Duck *Ben Schwartz - Dewey Duck *Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack *Kari Wahlgren - Roxanne Featherly Transcript Giant Duck In Duckburg/Transcript Trivia * This episode was based on Attack of the 50ft Woman. ** It was also based on Galaxy High "It Came From Earth", DuckTales "Attack Of The Fifty Foot Webby", and TMNT "Attack Of The 50-Foot Irma". ** Category:DuckTales Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Giant